Things said by or about Nikolai Dante
Robbie Morrison: "At the time the comic was full of grim, gritty, driven veterans with big weapons who blew everything away while bellowing things like 'I am the Law!' and 'Let's knife!' I looked at them and thought, 'These guys need to get laid.'" Thrill-Power Overload by David Bishop. ---- Simon Fraser: "I actually have a plot for a Return of Nikolai Dante story worked out, but my effort to contract a local organised crime syndicate to remove Morrison is getting a bit expensive. I'm thinking of doing a Kickstarter." Fact-file, 2000 AD 40th Anniversary Special. ---- Captain Arbatov: "FIGHT, THIEF! Go for your sword instead of trapping my men outside! At least die with a little HONOUR!" Nikolai Dante: "HONOUR BE DAMNED!!" 2000 AD prog 1035. ---- Tsar Vladimir: "These last charges are... interesting. An assault on Captain Arbatov... and a complaint from an imperial seductress — you stole her underwear." Nikolai Dante: "They were a gift, in appreciation of services rendered! I don't resort to thievery for items of such intimate apparel — they're hurled at me with great abandon." 2000 AD prog 1036. ---- Nikolai Dante: "Why not drop the cold, aloof act, Jena? You've been watching my ass since we left your men. Want me to wiggle a little more?" Jena Makarov: "Your 'ass' will feel the thrust of my sabre if you don't curb your insolence!" Nikolai Dante: "Metaphorically speaking, isn't that the sort of proposition I'' should be ''tempting you with?" 2000 AD prog 1037. ---- Jena Makarov: "Isn't it obvious from your complete lack of honour and integrity? You're born of the cruellest killers in the thieves' world... You're one of them. You're a Romanov!" 2000 AD prog 1039. ---- Weapons Crest: "Don't move your lips when you read. People will think you're an uneducated barbarian." Nikolai Dante: "I am. And proud of it." 2000 AD prog 1043. ---- Nikolai Dante: "Crest? How come ever woman who hits on me these days turns out to be an alien shapeshifter after my blood instead of my other bodily fluids?" Weapons Crest: "Perhaps you've overestimated your appeal to the opposite sex. Or perhaps you just get the kind of women you deserve." 2000 AD prog 1044. ---- Kneeling peasant woman: "Forgive me, sire! I didn't see the crest! I did not know you were of the Romanov dynasty." Dante: "Whoa! Get up — I'm not into humility. The name's Dante. Nikolai Dante. I'm the black sheep of the family." 2000 AD prog 1045. ---- Nikolai Dante: "I've watched everyone I ever loved walk out of my life and not look back... Or worse, I've run out on them, usually when they needed me most." Jena Makarov: "You didn't run from me, Kolya." ''2000 AD'' prog 2000 (published December 1999). ---- First soldier: "No wonder they put Captain Dante in charge of us — only a thieving scumbag could've thought up this mission!" Second solider: "Yeah, they don't call him the bastard of the Romanovs for nothing..." 2000 AD prog 1206. ---- Captain Arbatov: "Recognise me, thief? The name's Arbatov. One of my brothers was—" Nikolai Dante: "Skinned alive because of me. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Another one was thrown from the heights of the Winter Palace, another one had his brains blown out... and another one was virtually castrated. I was going easy on him." ''2000 AD'' prog 1280. ---- Nikolai Dante: "The name's Dante! NIKOLAI DANTE! And in case you hadn't heard, I can out-'drink', out-'fight' and out-'love' any man, woman or alien here! Let's get this party started!" 2000 AD 40th Anniversary Special. Category:Quotes